Episode 8
The Battle Begins is the eighth episode of the anime adaptation of Kengan Ashura. The Kengan Annihilation Tournament kicks off with great fanfare. First up, jujitsu master Imai Cosmo goes up against American brawler Adam Dudley. Summary The episode begins with a large crowd entering the Kengan Tournament Dome. Yamashita Kazuo is amazed at the energy of the crowd compared to a normal fighting match. Imai Cosmo is stretching, preparing for his match. He has a flashback to his youth, when he was a troublemaker. One day he was at a disadvantage in a fight against 4 yakuza members when a normal guy jumped in and knocked out the yakuza. He later learned they were Kureishi Mitsuyo, an MMA fighter. He was impressed with Cosmo and offered to teach him. After the flashback, Nishihonji Akira, Cosmo's employer, reminds him to just forfeit if the match becomes too dangerous. Cosmo reminds him he hates losing, so he will win. The fight then begins against Adam Dudley and Cosmo. Adam goes for a punch, but Cosmo dodges and gets in several hits, which Adam blocks. Cosmo is able to get a good kick in on Adam's legs and stomach. Adam then does several swings, but all of them miss. Adam decides to go for Cosmo's eyes, however Cosmo dodges that too and uses a scissor throw to get Adam onto the ground. Jerry Tyson, an eliminated fighter in the audience, thinks he recognizes Adam, but cannot place it. Cosmo gets on top of him and prepares to pin him, giving a victory speech when Adam smiles and tells him to wait for him to be unconscious first. Cosmo then lands a hard hit straight to Adams face. He then starts to do smaller hits as Adam blocks them with his arms. Despite all of Cosmo's hits, Adam still isn't revealing an opening. Adam then taunts Cosmo, which opens Cosmo's guard enough to throw a punch. By dodging the punch, Adam is no longer pinned to the ground. Despite the punch only grazing him, it caused Cosmo a lot of pain. Jerry Tyson finally remembers who Adam is. It is revealed Adam used to work in brawl prevention in ice hockey. Because of his abnormally large erector spinae muscle, Adam can knock people out with just a swing of his fist. Cosmo decides he has to beat him with his speed. Adam grabs Cosmo and slams him with a full body punch. The punch sent him flying and into the ground. As Cosmo was getting back up, Adam punch him again. Cosmo managed to jump to help minimize the damage taken. Cosmo manages to get more punches in, but begins to worry about a battle of stamina. Cosmo lowers into a new, lower stance. This prompts Adam to adapt his stance as well as they decide the next move will be the one that decides the match. Cosmo activates Zone and Adam uses High Stick Shot. Adam lands an incredibly powerful hit on Cosmo, smashing him into the ground. Adam picks him up again and lands another incredibly powerful blow. Once he is back on the ground, he continues hitting him in the head. The referee then interferes and stops the match. Adam tries to argue, but realizes he is mildly hallucinating. Adam then sees himself unconscious in a Triangle Choke. Cosmo is declared the winner of the match. Cosmo leaves the arena and is met by Nishihonji who offers him a rest and food, but ends up catching Cosmo as he falls. Anime and Manga Discrepancies * Notes & Trivia Navigation